


I'll Be Better This Time

by atc74writesSPN



Series: Smut Appreciation Day 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Sex with God, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN





	I'll Be Better This Time

Despite being the most powerful being in both Heaven and Earth, Chuck constantly surprised her by the fact that he was an amazingly gentle lover. It isn’t that sex with Chuck was vanilla, it was anything but, and Y/N had never been so satisfied in her existence. 

Y/N stood naked in their room, fresh and still naked from her shower when Chuck popped in from parts unknown. That she would probably never get used to. “Good, you’re ready.”

“Ready for what?” she asked, her hand still over her heart from the momentary scare. 

“I have been thinking about you all day,” he whispered. With a snap of his fingers, he stood naked and proud in front of her. Chuck took a step, closing the distance and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a searing kiss. His hard cock already at full attention and trapped between their bodies. “I’ve missed you.” 

He picked Y/N and carried her to the bed, sitting down with her straddling his lap. He could feel her arousal, hot and damp against him. With two skilled fingers, he dipped into her soaking heat, using her wetness to coat his fingers. He lined himself up and she sank down onto him, pulling needy groans from both their mouths. 

His fingers still wet, his hand traveled around to her smooth ass and eased between her cheeks. Chuck took his time spreading her slick around her tight hold before pushing one finger inside her slowly. His hips pushing up, his finger pushing in, a beautiful rhythm set as they rocked together. 

“I’ve missed you, too,” Y/N breathed out as he pushed in another finger, his pace languid and lazy, no rush, no finish in sight. Just the pleasure of her being wrapped around him was enough. Her pleasure was what he craved. 

Slow, soft kisses, turned to heated breath shared between their open mouths, hovering lips barely touching. His fingers moved in and out of her tight hole. With each inward push, he rocked her hips further onto his hardened cock. With each upward motion, he rubbed against her walls, pushing her further into the abyss. 

“Oh…yes, right there…faster, please…” her breaths were coming hard and fast, but he refused to pick up the pace. Frustrated with her lover, she tucked her knees under her and used them for leverage, riding him to her own finish. She squeezed tight as her climax rushed through her, dragging him with her. 

She collapsed on top of him, both of them falling to the bed, breaths heavy, skin slick. Rolling them to their sides, he gently kissed Y/N, his hand on her abdomen. “He shall be the most powerful; my right hand in Heaven.” His words drifted through her mind. 

“I’m pregnant?” she marveled.

“I’ll be a better dad this time, I promise,” Chuck whispered.


End file.
